Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
Any reason to delete the 4th poll result, before even asking a source ? Mili-Cien Pic' Should we add this to Arrancar's Arc category ? Mili-Cien I say we need to update ichigo's current pic. More like the short-lived one of him and tensa zangetsu in front of a white backdrop. Isay this because that pic has to be old and ichigo is constanly in bankai, almost always. Shinigami-Sama 07:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Ichigo's Personality Why did it say that Ichigo likes Ririn and Nel.....I don't see why he does like them cause he only likes Rukia and Senna not Ririn and Nel....User:Ichi Ruki710 :Sign your comments. And no, you read it wrong. It says (or at least should say) that Ichigo IS LIKED by Ririn and Nel. Ririn has shown that she is jealous of Rukia's bond with Ichigo and Nel was also a bit jealous when she asks Rukia what her relationship with Ichigo is. Last I checked, there is nothing that says anything about him liking them in the same manner. Arrancar109 20:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Resolved I agree as well it's starting to get outdated--Hitsugaya3194 03:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Edit I removed the part about Unohana not being seen with Ichigo's Friends,it's not true,she has been seen taking with Sado.gohanRULEZ 17:31, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Not related at all with the article, but... I was wondering, the pronunciation "Zangetsu(ザンゲツ)" is the Katakana way to pronounce it. In that case, what is the pronunciation in Hiragana? I know 月 is pronounced as "tsuki(つき)" but what of 斬? Onemanga gives "Kitsuki" but I'm not exactly willing to follow it right away. Can someone please give me an answer? :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 09:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) WHOA!!!! There are NO REFERENCES FOR ICHIGO (THE MAIN CHARACTER)'S PAGE! How long has this been going on-- Is there a reason? That's ridiculous! I put references for all my edits, but this was the first time I really edited Ichigo's article. Apparently I'm the first one to put a reference.... Is every body OK with this fact, cuz I guess I'm out of the loop. Renji Abarai 22:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I think that unless it's some really obscure information, most information can be assumed to have come from the anime or manga ::Always correcting, Aunva 02:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) This will be handled as soon as time permits, as doing references for pages that have none are time consuming job that can take hours if not an entire day.Salubri 18:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Ichigo's fights Is it alright if I make a page that shows of all Ichigo's battles?(If I do this,it will be from memory,some fights might be forgotten.)gohanRULEZ 05:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Probably not. I remember someone around here tried something like this once before, but they were all taken down. Arrancar109 05:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Would it be safe to.... Drop shinigami from his species due to by definition a vizard is a shinigami who has gained hollow powers?Crimsonterminator1000 04:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) True enough but he has not been officially seen as a Vizard by the vast majority of those he comes in contact with even those closest to him don't really know much of anything about the vizards or what one is or that ichigo is one truely Orihime who has met the vizards and have somewhat a knowledge of them are surprised with the power ichigo possesses. Soul Society by large consider him a substitute shinigami. It might be only realistic to change when it becomes public knowledge, so as not to confuse the fact that while the vizards themselves are considered as such it is pretty much only amongst themselves. If that makes any bit of sense lol. Salubri 04:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't say that. True enough, he has hollow powers, but as of yet there is no proof that the "Vizard" are a race. It's possible that it is just the name of the group that Shinji leads, a group which Ichigo refused to join (he only sought out their help for his own gain). So it should remain "shinigami"; Vizard in itself is still a debatable term. Mohrpheus 20:52, 20 May 2009 (UTC) By the definition arrancar arent a race either just a group. As in your response what makes them different then a hollow. Salubri 21:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Not really. Arrancar have been defined as a race in the series. Not every arrancar has been a part of the same faction, nor have they ever been referred to in a sense that "Arrancar" was a group name. How could it be so, if the Espada is a group of Arrancar? What I'm saying is that the only Vizard we've seen have been a part of that one group. Seeing as they coined the term (being the first ones to ever hollowfy, apparently), "Vizard" is possibly the accepted term for the new race, but never has it been implied that it wasn't just the name of their group ("Join us, Ichigo" or whatnot). Mohrpheus 00:29, 21 May 2009 (UTC) So besides the fact that even ichigo acknowledges he is one when first meeting the arrancar. It is pretty much determined as well that they are no longer shinigami in the sense of what they have become. Your argument is that because they are the first in only one's their a group despite the fact that theyre something else entirely and because the espada are a group within the arrancar the term arrancar can't be called a group but a species. Thats not much of an argument. Ichigo clearly refers to himself as one and he also clearly doesnt want to be apart of their "grouping" together but their is no denial of what he is. They're a group because of necessity not for any particular purpose. Ichigo is one as has been stated and yet he has no wish to be part of the group (as in he doesnt want to hang with them thats what they meant for him to stay with them) and yes fortunately as the first of a species they do have the right to name themselves whatever they choose. Its like saying because the bounts are all together theyre just a group and thats not their species. But the fact is they are a species and they make up a group because they are together. Salubri 00:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) So could we add hollow to it? Crimsonterminator1000 16:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) No. where anywhere is he hollow. Salubri 19:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Did you miss the part where he turned into a really nasty looking Hollow (complete with mask, physical appearance similar to other hollows, big-ol-whole-through-the-chest, and associated powers?) But, still, I don't think Hollow should be added to the page. I think he should be considered a "Substitute Shinigami" more than anything else. He's not an official Shinigami, since he didn't gain the rank after death, nor complete the academy, nor become official by any other means... he's still just a human with Shinigami powers. A substitute. Nothing more. Well... a lot more, but that's something else entirely... ShadowDragoonFTW 04:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ok the point here is the Ichigo is a vizard and a human he acknowledges that as well as the Vizard. He is human in his own body outside it he is a vizard. He believes himself a shinigami well before he understands anything of his hollow powers. In conversations with shinji it is basically inferred that the vizard are a separate species as well as a group. Ichigo then counts himself as one as far as species but barely as a member of the group. The vizards do not any longer consider themselves shinigami and they refer to shinigami as entirely different from themselves. Similar to how an arrancar is not a hollow yet they still refer to themselves as hollow. Also adding to how arrancar and vizard are opposites. Only those that do not acknowledge don't know what a vizard is including the espada.Salubri 18:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Automated transfer of Problem Report #21163 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-04-20 10:21:04 UTC In the Appearance section the character info page, Ichigo is described as having "regular-colored skin" as opposed to the "dark skin" of some other characters(i.e. Yoruichi). To suggest that white skin is "regular", as though anything other than white is irregular, is a bit offensive. I'm sure offense was not intended but it really is extremely insensitive. Why not just say "light/white skinned"? Just putting it out there. :I agree with this one completely... I'm a whitey myself, and I still find it insensitive. Even if it is referring to the fact that the vast majority of the cast also have light skin, so it could be considered "normal" in that regard, I still feel it should be changed. ShadowDragoonFTW 04:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Theme Song Although in the 1st manga it has been confirmed that Ichigo's theme song is News from the Front, would it be safe to assume that it changed when they made an anime of it the theme changed to Number one by Hazel Fernandes as most of the time when he fights this song plays? Kurosaki-Kun 11:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :No. If anything, that's the "Battle Theme", or something along those lines. It plays when anything particularly awesome happens in the anime, not just when Ichigo shows up (though that does happen more often than not). If Kubo specifically stated his theme song is "News from the Front", then that's what it is. Period. Word of God http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WordOfGod, my friend. ShadowDragoonFTW 04:54, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Correction on Ichigo's age Ichigo should be 16 on his profile, because according to the character book souls, Renji and byakuya came to the world of the living on August 7, Ichigo's birthday had already past. So the correction should be age 15 through volume 6, age 16 onwards. --Lemursrule 03:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) It says that Ichigo is technically the younger to reach Bankai, I think he isn't, because Hitsugaya is younger than Ichigo, and he wasn't in the Turn Back The Pendulum Arc, so we can suppose that Hitsugaya don't have at least 100 years. Actually Hitsuguya is the youngest captain ever. He is not younger then ichigo even though he looks younger. Yachiru is about 100 yrs old but looks like a kid as Kenpachi found her before he was captain and became captain a bit before urahara did 110 yrs ago. Shnigami age differently then humans do. Hitsuguya maybe isnt 100 but he would most likely be 50 something or other. Ichigo on the other hand is just 15 or 16. Salubri 11:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :I cite Chapter -12.5, Blooming Under A Cold Moon. In this chapter, taking place approximately twelve and one-half years before the start of the series, Hitsugaya is already at Captain-Level. So, he has his Bankai while Ichigo is still just a child of four or five years old. ShadowDragoonFTW 04:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Getsuga Tenshō English Anime Name? Hello. I am just curious about this small detail (hope that I am not too much of a bother). I wonder where in the English Anime is Getsuga Tenshō translated as "Piercer of Heaven"? Is this possibly the Viz or a Fan translation? I have yet to see this translation used--Nwang2011 05:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Byakuya said in the Soul Society arc, when Ichigo first uses the technique. Ichigo calls out its name and Byakuya translates.--Kylecharmed 19:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah. I see now (Episode 58). Thank you for telling me.--Nwang2011 03:57, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Blood type? Alright. This has been bothering me for some time now. On some sites I've read his blood type is O. On others it's A. For a Bleach: HTS manual, it's AO. Is that even possible? Or probably an error? I don't know. Either way, what the hell is his correct blood type?~Lady Nevaeh 11:23, 14 July 2009 It's AO, but as I've explained in past edits, O is actually a recessive trait and would technically just be listed as A. Same cases with blood type BO, it would only be listed as B in most cases. Arrancar109 03:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks.~Lady Nevaeh 11:48, 14 July 2009 Zangetsu Shouldnt we convert Zangetsu into a character page? With this sudden new arc, it would make sense. All the other zanpakuto have a spirit page, so should he. We should also do the same thing for Renji's Zabimaru once we see her in the arc.--Kylecharmed 15:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :No! the main reason that those article were created was to separate the two. As you saw Renji's and Hitusgaya's spirit look different so we made a special page for those characters. Zangetsu hasn't shown up yet so he doesn't get a page for his spirit yet. If his spirit is shown to have adifferent look than we'll use that Zangetsu as the basse of the article, in any rate this info wil remain here as it is canonical to the manga, and the spirit pages are for their anime only selves. WhiteStrike 16:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Template WHat is the name of the template for all these character pages?